blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Missing Nations
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2900.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 13, 2016 09:07:10 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Missing Nations Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Missing Nations « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Missing Nations (Read 288 times) Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 332 Personal Text PEST Shill Missing Nations « on: November 13, 2015, 10:34:51 AM » Rumsod do you work for Malaysian airlines? why are there so many missing from the game like Ireland and Iran, can you explain why? Logged Officer of Paladin http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 aps Sr. Member Offline 271 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: Missing Nations « Reply #1 on: November 13, 2015, 10:38:50 AM » Quote from: Big Willy on November 13, 2015, 10:34:51 AM Rumsod do you work for Malaysian airlines? why are there so many missing from the game like Ireland and Iran, can you explain why? because Iraq master race presence is so overwhelming that Iran chose to annihilate its own existence. Ireland on the other hand is a retarded country reserved for mentally handicapped pale kikes, thus rendered unworthy to be mention in this glorious game. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1615 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Missing Nations « Reply #2 on: November 13, 2015, 12:08:48 PM » #JUSTICE FOR IRAN Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: Missing Nations « Reply #3 on: November 13, 2015, 12:30:17 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on November 13, 2015, 12:08:48 PM #JUSTICE FOR IRAN Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1331 Re: Missing Nations « Reply #4 on: November 13, 2015, 12:43:18 PM » All this crying about Iran, and no one cares about Afghanistan being missing. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: Missing Nations « Reply #5 on: November 13, 2015, 01:07:16 PM » Quote from: Melina Reyes Escobar on November 13, 2015, 12:43:18 PM All this crying about Iran, and no one cares about Afghanistan being missing. #JusticeForPersian #JusticeForIran #PersianLivesMatter #FreeIran Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Habibastan Guest Re: Missing Nations « Reply #6 on: November 13, 2015, 02:27:31 PM » It is fucked up Ireland is missing. I wanted to role play my mick spud fucks so much. Logged grid is your lord and savior Full Member Offline 182 Re: Missing Nations « Reply #7 on: November 14, 2015, 01:43:15 AM » Seems like there shouldn't have been a reset. Logged by clicking this link you are agreeing that you have sex with CommissiarBrian and his dog. Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2164 Re: Missing Nations « Reply #8 on: November 14, 2015, 03:29:54 AM » daily reminder al jam only killed a couple thousand people rumsod killed entire countries Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 332 Personal Text PEST Shill Re: Missing Nations « Reply #9 on: November 14, 2015, 12:50:04 PM » Quote from: Lykos - on November 14, 2015, 03:29:54 AM daily reminder al jam only killed a couple thousand people rumsod killed entire countries Logged Officer of Paladin http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Missing Nations SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2